EMW Vicious Intent
Card Hell's Playground Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Michael Jordan © vs. "The Day Walker" Blade vs. Human Tornado vs. “Angry Video Game Nerd” James Rolfe vs. The Rock vs. Bobby Lashley Triple Threat Match for the EMW Women’s Championship “Ms. OSN” Blaze Fielding © vs. Hilary Duff vs. Trish Stratus EMW International Championship Jules Winfield © vs. Tony Montana EMW World Tag Team Championship The Street Fighters (Ryu Hoshi & Ken Masters) © w/ Chun Li vs. Jay & Silent Bob EMW World Tag Team Championship #1 #1 Contender's Hardcore 3 Way Dance The New Gangstas (New Jack & Ice Cube) w/ Vida Guerra vs. Shady Aftermath (Eminem & 50 Cent) vs. Clerks (Dante Hicks & Randall Graves) EMW International Championship #1 Contender's Triple Threat Match Bruce Lee vs. Simon Cowell vs. “Alpha Male” Marcus Cor Von Six Woman #1 Contender's Battle Royal for the EMW Women’s Championship Tila Tequila vs. Candy Cane Debut Match Ash Williams vs. John McClane Results *2. Bobby Lashley accidentally speared Montana while “Angry Video Game Nerd” James Rolfe was distracting the referee. Jules then dropkicks Lashley to the outside and knocked Rolfe off the corner and pinned Montana for the pinfall victory. After the match, Winfield was attacked by Rolfe and Lashley from behind. They continue to attack Winfield until Montana arrived with a steel chair and cleared them out the ring. Montana then helped Winfield up but Winfield was cautious at first. Montana dropped the steel chair as Lashley and Rolfe left ringside and extended his hand. Winfield was still cautious but then he shook Montana’s hand and Montana raised Winfield’s arm as Winfield raised the title high above his head. *4. During the match, the camera focused on a woman in the front row dressed in a teacher outfit. From the broadcast booth, Bobby Spade pointed out that the woman is Candy Cane’s former teacher Miss Spencer. After the match, Miss Spencer entered the ring and confronted Candy Cane. She was trying to tell Cane something, but when Cane turned and looked at her, Cane told her to not get involved in her business and then leaves the ring. Spencer then followed Cane to the back. *5. Eminem was charging after New Jack with a sledgehammer but New Jack ducked and took Eminem down with a clothesline. Vida Guerra then grabbed the sledgehammer and tells New Jack that she has the sledgehammer. When New Jack turned around, Vida hits New Jack in the back with the sledgehammer. Eminem then hits the Ghetto Blaster on New Jack or the win. After the match, Ice Cube was yelling at Vida over what she did but then was knocked out from behind with a sledgehammer shot by 50 Cent. Shady Aftermath and their new friend, Vida Guerra then celebrated in the ring as the crowd booed loudly and The New Gangstas were helped out of the ring. *6. Lindsay Lohan took Hilary Duff's place in the match. *7. After the match, Justice came from the crowd, entered the ring and was going to attack The Street Fighters from behind with a lead pipe but Chun Li attacked Justice. Jay & Silent Bob then dragged Justice out of the ring and they head to the back while The Street Fighters and Chun Li celebrated in the ring. *9. In the final moments of the match, Blade and Jordan were brawling on top of the Hell In A Cell. Jordan went for the Buzzer Beater but Blade hits Jordan with a low blow. Blade then hits the Day Walker DDT through the HIAC roof and sent both men straight to the mat. The referee was giving the count to both men and both men were slowly getting to their feet until Blade barely gets up at the count of ten as Jordan went down. Blade was handed the EMW World Heavyweight title after the match and with whatever energy he had left celebrated in the ring to end the show. Miscellaneous *Lindsay Lohan was traded to ShowTime and Hilary Duff was traded to Wired just 24 hours before the event. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2008